Espada Gender Bender
by Psykedactyl
Summary: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Szayel all turn into girls and have to stay like that for sixteen weeks. Wonder what'll happen...?
1. You just got gender bent!

''My dear Espada, please sit down and enjoy your tea,'' Aizen said, resuming his sentence when everyone had a cup. Grimmjow stared glumly at it, eyes drooping from the lack of sleep last night thanks to his insomnia.

''Grimmjow, I'm not going to start this meeting until you take a drink.'' His head snapped up, annoyance rolling through him like a stormcloud. He angrily picked up his cup, taking a drink, swallowing, then setting it back down on the table to get cold. Aizen nodded with an evil glint in his eyes, turning back to them and starting to talk about nothing in particular. All Grimmjow heard was 'Blah, blah blah. Blah, blah blah blah blah'... You get the point. The only clear thing he heard through the entire thing was 'Meeting adjourned.'

He stalked back to his room, passing out on his bed almost immediately and floating into unconsciousness.

**(*)(*)(*)**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Grimmjow groaned as his alarm clock went off. But...he didn't _have _an alarm clock, so what was this thing that was disrupting his sleep at such an un-Godly hour? He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around: This wasn't his room, either. It was completely gray, with a book shelf in the corner and a laptop on a desk in another. Besides that, the only other furniture was the bed he was sitting on and a couch that looked so neglected the few colors that had been in it were faded. There was also a mirror hanging on the door.

Standing up, he walked over to it and almost had a heart-attack as he saw the reflection - Ulquiorra, but his eyes were wide and disbelieving. The pale face blinked, head leaning sideways as it observed itself in the glass. Then it hit him; He was in Ulquiorra Schiffer's body.

''Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!''

_~Meanwhile...~_

Ulquiorra let out a deep breath as he waited for his alarm clock to sound - it wasn't unusual that he woke up before it went off. He opened his eyes, not even noticing the change in scenery.

_''Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!''_

What the...? That was _his _voice screaming; Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Sexta Espada, screaming? But it just didn't make sense... He never was afraid of anything, not even Death itself, nor Lord Aizen when he was upset.

He got up, and the first thing he saw in his peripheral vision was a spark of blue. Rushing over to a mirror, any mirror, he choked on air when he saw the reflection - Grimmjow was in the mirror where his face should be. He sonidoed to the throne room, feeling so revealed from the jacket that he almost went and got one from his bedroom - but he couldn't risk that. It would just be too weird to be seen running around in the Cuatro's clothing when he was apparently the Sexta for now.

He burst through the doors. Aizen looked down at him as he bowed, smirking. ''Aizen-sama, what has happened here?''

''Is that you, Ulquiorra?''

''Yes, it is.'' Thank God his voice was still the same. If it sounded like Grimmjow's, then that would be torturous.

''What the _hell _is going on here?!'' Speak of the devil. It was Jeagerjaquez. Ulquiorra forced himself not to look as his own hands picked him up off the ground, pulling him up into the air and shaking him until his teeth rattled. ''Why are you in my body, Schiffer?! _Why?!_''

''I do not know the reason!'' he said, nearly biting his tongue off in the process. With a stone-cold glare, Grimmjow dropped him, putting his hands in his pockets. Then Ulquiorra noticed something - he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was running around in his body _half-nude?! _No. He wouldn't stand for this.

''Put a shirt on _now,_'' he said, taking off his own and offering it up. Grimmjow scowled, refusing the request. Ulquiorra growled, putting the fabric back on and finding it amazingly easy to show emotion in this body, since it was used to it. His hands turned into claws out of instinct, and he now realized why Grimmjow acted as he did - it was all part of his instincts, and he couldn't control them very easily. Neither could Ulquiorra; it wasn't like his body where he could turn the anger on or off as he pleased, no, not like that at all. These primary signals were screaming for him to rip and tear, to make the enemy bleed until they succumbed to his wishes.

He calmed down, putting on his stoic expression and wondering what it looked like on Grimmjow's body. He laughed mentally at the image, but on the outside there was just a scowl which wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to make it. The muscles wouldn't - couldn't - respond. They had been like that for so long, it was impossible for them to relax and sink into a thin line like his had. [A/N: _Thin _line? Ulquiorra, you ever heard of tweezers? XD]

Grimmjow scoffed. ''Still trying to make my eyebrows relax? Keep dreamin'.''

Ulquiorra turned to Aizen, bowing in apology and making Grimmjow snicker in response - what was so funny? ''Do you have a problem with me, Jeagerjaquez?''

Grimmjow shook his head, trying to hold back more laughter. Ulquiorra returned to the task at hand, attempting to drown out the snickers and chortles behind him without much success; Grimmjow's animal senses were too strong.

''Aizen-sama, is there any way for us to return to our designated bodies?'' he asked, trying to not sound disrespectful without much success yet again - damn that kitten inside of Grimmjow! He hated to see anyone besides him on the throne, even if it was only a mere human that couldn't do much besides hurt a fly. But a _Shinigami_ made his insides churn with disgust.

''There is, but it takes quite a while to make the remedy. You two will just have to - '' Aizen was interrupted as Gin whispered something in his ear. Then he nodded. ''There is something we can try right now. Tousen, please go and get the vial.'' Kaname nodded, then turned and disappeared down the corridor. He was back in record time.

''The serum,'' Tousen said, handing it to Aizen and going back to his corner. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with victory in his eyes.

''Ikki ikki,'' Aizen said. ''Drink up.''

He threw the vials to the awaiting Espada, watching as they drunk them and went back to their original bodies. Then the fun started.

''Erm... Ulquiorra?'' Grimmjow said. ''You're shrinking.''

And it was true - his height hadn't decreased all that much, but he was... Getting curvier, and his _chest _was... _Oh, my God, _Grimmjow thought, _he's turning into a _girl_!_

He looked at himself once, and to his relief, he was remaining the same. But poor Ulquiorra, he just couldn't catch a break, and his eyes widened as clothes magically appeared on his used-to-be bared chest. At least he wouldn't be half-naked when he changed into a girl - that would have been embarrasing for everybody. Except Grimmjow, who would have just went on like nothing had happened. He'd seen naked women before.

Then it happened - Grimmjow shrunk down two inches, and then _bam _- he had boobs. He screamed in annoyance as his hair grew almost as long as when he was released, but it was parted down the middle and was still spikier than ever. He looked at his chest, which was covered with his jacket, but the fabric was modifying to where it only covered what needed to be covered. It was zipped down the front to the hollow hole that warped his - cough, cough, _her - _stomach. In her opinion, she was pretty hot, but it was still weird to be a girl after centuries of being a guy.

Ulquiorra squeeked, looking down at his body, then at Grimmjow's. His hair was longer, too, and he was shorter than usual. His cup size was an A at the least, B at the most. But what was really alluring about him was his - her - eyes. They were still the same shade of green, but innocent and framed with eyelashes so thick that it looked like she was wearing two tons of makeup - one ton on each eye. _Man, _Grimmjow thought, _if I was still a guy, I'd be so horny right now._

''G-G-Grimmjow? Is that you?'' she asked, her voice high-pitched yet still bearing that same monotone that was there before. Grimmjow nodded, not wanting to speak for fear of her new voice - what would it sound like? High-pitched like Ulquiorra's or low-pitched like Harribel's?

''Yeah, it's me,'' she said, surprised that her voice wasn't menacing like it usually was. Instead, it was soft, wondering, and confused. It was also a medium pitch, like a mixture between the two females mentioned earlier. It was so hard not to grab her own breast just to make sure if it was real or not, and she raised up a hand, gasping when she saw claws there. Her tongue slid across her top row of teeth, and there were canines there, too.

''Is this real?'' Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow shrugged, not even sure about all this herself.

''Uh-oh,'' Gin said from across the room. ''It seems that we've given them the wrong serum. What should we do, Lord Aizen?'' There was no answer, only muted laughter from behind them - oh, no. The Espada were there. Grimmjow knew it.

''Grimmjow? Ulquiorra? This happened to you, too?'' a high-pitched, whiny voice said from behind them. It sounded female, but they couldn't be sure until they turned around. Yep - it was Nnoitra. As a girl. Szayel was, too. The rest of them - except for Harribel, who was beaming - were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

''Aizen, what is the meaning of this?'' Grimmjow said, turning on their leader and glaring, although she had a feeling it wouldn't be as scary as when she was male. Nonetheless, Aizen turned, ready to explain. He cleared his throat.

''It appears we have made a mistake - ''

''Like hell you have!'' Grimmjow and Nnoitra yelled at the same time.

''The serum we gave you was supposed to put you back into your normal bodies, which it did, but only because you have to be in your regular body to transform into the opposite sex. Those of you who have recieved the correct serum and are not the opposite sex, you may return to your stations - all except for Harribel, who needs to stay.''

Said Espada remained as the others left, snickering all the way.

''What caused this crap to happen in the first place?'' Szayel demanded.

''Someone made a mistake with the tea last night.''

Szayel went back into the corner. Everyone that was a girl here was either A) crying - Szayel and Ulquiorra - or B) getting ready to rip something to shreds - Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Harribel was the only calm one, but that was understandable, since she wasn't forced to be her opposite sex, unlike the others here.

''How do we get back to normal?'' Ulquiorra asked calmly - the only way you could tell she was crying was from the moisture in her eyes, which made them sparkle.

''The correct vial of antidote was all used up this morning, but we will be able to make more, which will take about sixteen weeks.''

Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''_SIXTEEN WEEKS?! YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY A GIRL FOR _SIXTEEN WEEKS_?!_''

Aizen flinched at the screeching that was coming out of Grimmjow's throat. So did the others, even Harribel and Ulquiorra, the stone cold ones of the group.

''Why do I need to stay here, Lord Aizen?'' Harribel asked, crossing her arms. Aizen cleared out his throat before answering, in case of another onslaught from Grimmjow, who was now panting with rage and exhaustion.

''You need to teach these idiots how to be girls,'' he said, the word idiot bringing about another screeching festival from three of the four guy-girls. Szayel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow were all shouting similar things, making even Gin frown from the headache they were giving them.

''SHUT UP!'' Ulquiorra screamed, making everyone in the room go silent. ''We can do this - we're still Espada, and we need to act as such.''

Grimmjow's eye twitched.

This was going to be a long four months.

**(*)(*)(*)**

**Aw, shit, PMS time next chapter! XD Three reviews and I'll update it, otherwise, nope, zilch, zip, nofing, nadda. You people don't get anything unless you review. **


	2. PMS

Grimmjow panted as she was forced into the new uniform. It was still so strange having women's breasts, and even stranger to have two holes down there instead of one - good thing Nnoitra was a girl right now, too, or he would have most likely raped the Sexta by now, considering her looks. If she wanted, she could be a prostitute and get some huge bang for her buck - but right now she was trying to fit into Harribel's clothing, which wasn't turning out so good because, turns out, she was bigger than the blond in chest size.

''Good fucking God, Grimm, you're _humongous!_'' Szayel said from the other side of the wall - this comment was answered with a growl, followed by a gasp as the undershirt's strings were pulled way too tight.

''I hate having boobs,'' she gasped. Turning around and making Harribel fall backwards, she ripped off the undershirt and grabbed her personally made bra, put it on, then got her jacket that had transformed when she had - then she grabbed a pair of gloves, slipping them on so she wouldn't cut anything by accident with her new claws. Her hair was put into a ponytail soon after, since it was getting into her eyes so much.

She walked over to Szayel's changing room, knocking on the door to make sure it was safe to enter. She heard a muted grunt, then an 'Okay'. Turning the knob, she walked in and, with a screech, covered her eyes when she saw the revealing shirt that the other was in. It was worse then Harribel's, and it was one of those Hawaiin looking wrap-around things. It barely overed her chest.

''Oh God, Szay, put on a jacket or something!''

''Okay, okay, fine! There, happy now?'' Grimmjow opened her eyes - much better. Not preferable, but better than just a second ago. She now had on a jacket similar to her old one, when she was a guy, except it wasn't zipped up.

''Why would you wanna wear something like that?'' Grimmjow asked, walking over and sitting down on a nearby chair. Szayel scoffed.

''That was my bra, Grimmjow, not my shirt. I'm not a whore, unlike some people.''

''This is the only thing that'll fit over my gargantuan chest! I didn't ask to have the body of a Goddess, and I didn't ask to be a girl!'' Szayel raised her hands, backing up a little. Grimmjow had taken off one of her gloves in case the Octava said anything else to make her pissed enough.

''I wasn't talking about you!'' she said, and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. ''I was talking about Nnoitra! She's making the guys pay to have sex with her!''

''It's _called _prostitution, Granz.'' Grimmjow put her glove back on, still fuming about this entire situation - they'd barely been like this for an hour, but it felt like an eternity to Grimm. Ugh. Grimm; that was her 'girl name' as the others said. Each one had one, and every time it was just a shortening of their guy names - Nnoitra was still Nnoitra, though, Szayel was Szay, Ulquiorra was Ulqui, and Grimmjow was Grimm. It was ridiculous, though, in her opinion. Why did they need different names?

There was a knock on the dressing room door. ''Is it safe to come in?'' Ulquiorra asked, and Szayel zipped up her jacket.

''Yeah, come on in,'' Grimmjow answered, looking away from the door in case Ulquiorra was wearing only a bra, too. But she wasn't - she was fully clothed, and her jacket was exactly the same as her others; covering everything but opening a little at the top. The door closed behind her as she walked in timidly.

''Are you guys having trouble adjusting to this too?''

_Fuck yeah, _Grimmjow thought, but simply nodded and looked down, folding her arms over her stomach. This was the shittiest thing that had ever happened to her, but she wasn't going to complain aloud - that would make her seem more like a girl, and she didn't want to lose her masculinity even though she was female at the moment. [A/N: That's a contradiction, Grimmy!]

Ulquiorra sighed, walking in and sitting down. Szayel finished getting dressed and joined them, leaning against the wall behind her since there weren't any seats left. Then Grimmjow's stomach clenched, and she let out a moan, holding it and rushing out to see Harribel.

She explained her situation, and the blond told her what was wrong - she was having her first period. She felt her masculinity drop down by a few points as Harribel told what would happen and what she needed to do - then she handed her a pack of pads that made Grimmjow blush so much she felt like a cherry.

After she walked out of the bathroom, she went back to Szayel's dressing room. They looked at her, awaiting an explanation. She grumbled something unintelligible, and Szayel frowned while Ulquiorra's mouth twitched at the corners - of course the bat had heard it.

''What did she say?'' Szayel asked. Ulquiorra explained it in her ear, and after a few seconds of proccessing it, she cracked up. Grimmjow took off her glove and put a clawed finger right into the pink-haired freak's face.

''You'll be laughing when it happens to you,'' she said with a growl, clawing a big gothic 6 into Szayel's cheek - then she turned and left as Szayel fainted. The big wussy.

_Why does this always happen to me? _Grimmjow thought as footsteps approached her - who was it _now? _Something tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned with tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Nothing bad had happened to her, so why were the waterworks in overdrive?

It was Ulquiorra. ''Are you okay?'' she asked, and when Grimmjow shook her head, the Cuatro leaned forward and gave her a hug - a hug?! Since when did Ulquiorra dish out anything but pain and suffering?

She didn't know the answer to that, but she leaned forward and embraced the smaller figure, reveling in the warmth that came from her body.

The tears started again.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Ulquiorra woke up in his bed, trying not to think about his most recent nightmare. As he did every morning, he walked to the bathroom and stripped down - but he almost had a heart-attack when he saw that his dream wasn't a dream after all.

He was a she for now.

''Damn,'' she muttered, climbing into the shower and trying not to look at herself. Why was this happening to them? To clear her mind, she started singing a song, attempting to wash herself off without looking - it didn't work, and eventually she had to look to rinse off the suds. She felt so perverted right now, but she reminded herself that this was her body for now.

After she was dressed, she walked into the main bedroom, laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling before she decided to get on her laptop and do something. When she opened it, the 'new e-mail' message popped up on her screen. She clicked on it.

_From: _

_To: _

_Ulquiorra: meet me in the main hallway at three. Thnx ~ Grimm_

Huh. Why would Grimmjow want to meet her in the main hallway? Why not in the privacy of one of their rooms? Then it made sense - that way nothing bad could happen while they were alone. Especially since the male Espada could...

She shuddered, shoving that thought away. In her peripheral vision, she could see the time at the corner of the screen - it was only ten AM. Still five hours to go before she had to meet her in the hallway; and there was nothing to do.

She clicked on the Reply button, typing random things that had nothing to do with the previous e-mail: things like 'Why do you think this is happening to us?' and 'Do you think Aizen-sama planned all of this?'. By the time she was done, she had fifteen paragraphs that were fifteen rows long at the least.

Oh, boy, was this going to make the Sexta mad.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Grimmjow looked over at her computer in amusement. Why was Ulquiorra e-mailing her? Never before had she replied to anything that she'd sent her - so why was she answering now, and should she text her or e-mail? She went with text, since she was faster that way.

She re-read the e-mail that was extremely long, taking up about five minutes. Afterwards, she took out her cell-phone and shuddered when she saw the background - it was her as a guy, without a shirt, examining the scar that Kurosaki Ichigo had given her. At the time, she'd thought it was a good picture - but now she realized how gruesome it actually was. Looking down at her stomach, she noticed that it was still there, just lighter in color and not so obvious. Then she returned to the task at hand - answering the monster e-mail.

_Hell yeah i think this is on purpose, _she typed. _Did you see the creepy look he gave me after i took a drink of that weird ass tea? And plus he said he wouldnt start the meeting until i took a damn drink. So yeah i think its on purpose._

She pressed send, waiting for a reply. One came shortly after.

_Why are you texting me instead of emailing me? T-T_

_Because its faster for me._

The conversation went on like that for a while, Ulquiorra using emoticons unneccessarily and making the Sexta angry. So she could show emotion through a phone, but she couldn't in real life? _I see how it is, _Grimmjow thought, switching to the computer keyboard.

_To: _

_From: _

_OK, it's three now--meet me outside my door. _

A few seconds later - Ulquiorra was obviously faster on the keyboard than he was with the phone buttons - she got a reply.

_From: _

_To: _

_Why not _my _door? _

Grimmjow's eye twitched. What the fuck did it matter? She stood up, walking down the hall and knocking on the door that had a big gothic 4 on it. Ulquiorra opened it and waved her inside, and she shook her head, making Ulquiorra frown the slightest bit - Grimmjow needed somewhere to run if this got out of hand. But unfortunately, the only options were A) Harribel - hell no - or B) Nnoitra - which got a _FUCK _no.

''What do you want, Sexta?''

''I think Aizen has the antidote.''

''Why do you assume this?''

''I think he's planning something out and - ''

_''Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, please report to the throne room. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez to the throne room.''_

''Dammit!'' she cursed, walking away with her hands in her pockets. This was beyond annoying, and frankly, she wanted to kiss the Cuatro before she left - that plan was ruined.

She kicked the door open, walking to the center of the room and looking up at the ceiling. Aizen smiled down at her.

''Here, drink this,'' he said, tossing it down and Grimmjow caught it reflexively. She frowned at it, sqeezing it a little.

''Last time I did that I turned into a girl,'' she said, popping off the top anyways and chugging it down in one gulp. Almost immediately she started feeling sick to her stomach. ''What the hell did I just drink?'' she demanded, swaying and leaning against the nearest wall.

''The antidote,'' Gin said from the shadows. ''The reason your stomach is hurting is because the elimination of your female organs has started happening. You'll be completely normal in about twelve hours. But until then, I suggest you go back to your room and wait until tomorrow to see anyone.''

She nodded weakly, sonidoing back to her room and locking the door as her stomach felt like it was ripping open. Her e-mail alert went off, and she moaned as she got up off the bed, making her abdomen hurt even more.

It was Ulquiorra.

_From: _

_To: _

_What happened in there? Your spirit energy is indicating that you're in a lot of pain. Did they hurt you in any way?_

A growl made it's way out of her throat.

_To: _

_From: _

_Hell yeah I'm in pain! They gave me the antidote and it HURTS LIKE HELL!!! Why did you make me get up if you thought I was in pain?!_

She didn't want to know the answer. Sleep made it's way slowly to her through the agony that she was going through, and she hoped when she woke up that it would be gone.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Grimmjow woke with a groan, standing up and looking at the reflection in the mirror - he was a he again, alright. His eyes glanced over to the clock on hsi laptop, and he saw what the time and date was; twelve PM, and it was the day before that he had taken that accursed antidote. But why did they give it to him instead of someone else?

There was a knock on his door. ''C'mon in,'' he said, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it off - it, too, was back to normal, just hanging on his shoulders.

Ulquiorra walked in, observing his body as if for the first time. ''I was supposed to inform you of the meeting that was to happen in an hour.'' Grimmjow blinked as he looked at her; was she always that good looking? His eye twitched as he felt the beginnings of an erection, and he pushed away the thoughts that had anything to do with her and sexual activities.

He walked over to the Cuatro, leaning down and meeting her lips with his.

What followed after, though, that's what's important.

**(*)(*)(*)**

**I think this is the longest chapter for a fanfiction that I've ever written! I worked on this one for two whole **_**days**_**!!! I think you can guess what's gonna happen, right? Review me and let me know what you think'll happen. Oh, and did I say to review? Well, I'll say it again - REVIEW!!! Three and I'll update it!**


	3. Pregnancy in Las Noches

_She woke up screaming._

What the hell was that just now? Why was she dreaming of this kind of stuff? Did it have to do with being a girl, or was it just something she ate?

Getting up, she looked in the bathroom mirror and almost started crying again when she saw that she was still a girl. Maybe that dream was what she wanted the most--except for the whole 'kissing Ulquiorra' part. That was beyond disturbing, and frankly, wasn't going to happen anytime soon. [A/N: YES IT IS!!!]

The phone rang from the bed. She walked into the main bedroom, picking it up and looking at the caller ID: Nnoitra? What the fuck did she want? She pressed the answer button, waiting for the prank, but all she got was sobbing from the end of the line.

_''Grimmjow? Is it you?'' _Nnoitra's voice cracked as she said this, and Grimmjow's new female hormones told her to say 'Spit it out already, dammit!', but she resisted.

''What the fuck is it, Jiruga?'' she asked, putting more venom in it than she wanted. Another sob was heard, and static followed, polluting the words.

_''I'm p e na t.''_

''What? There's static over here, I can't hear you.''

_''I'm pregnant!'' _the Quinta yelled, making Grimmjow's jaw drop open and to the floor--the one on the side of her face had fallen off, making the shock even more obvious. She was almost positive that her eyes looked like saucers.

''But... You're... HA!'' she screamed, causing the Espada everywhere in the building to jump up and look in the general direction of the noise. ''Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!''

_''It is so not funny, Jeagerjaquez!'' _she cried out, and Grimmjow's hysterical laughter died down to only a weak chuckle. It served her right--she was the one going around being a prostitute. There was only one thing she was wondering right now, though.

''Who's the father?''

_''S-Starkk.''_

Grimmjow's insides started to hurt--holding in this mush laughter just might kill her, so she started the maniacal laughter again, just to let off some of the pressure. Nnoitra hung up the phone as she kept laughing, going over to her computer and e-mailing Ulquiorra. Then she thought better of it and made her way to the Quinta's room, a mere twenty or so feet away from her own because their rank was so close.

She knocked on the door, walking in when nothing answered. Nnoitra was sitting on the bed, holding her head in her hands and crying.

''Nnoitra? Are you okay?'' she asked, walking over and letting the female intuition win over for now. Jiruga needed her help, and the male half of her brain had no idea what to do in this situation whatsoever.

''No! Why are you here?'' Nnoitra sniffed, turning towards her and glaring. Grimmjow sat down and wrapped her arms around the spoon, who leaned into the embrace.

''It's okay, you'll be okay,'' she whispered, feeling a tug at her heart--it would be torturous getting pregnant while she was a male, and she couldn't imagine how it must have felt for Jiruga to be in that predicament. Like she said, torture.

She stayed there until Nnoitra shooed her away, simply holding and comforting her.

(*)(*)(*)

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway, nearly forgetting that she was a girl for now--besides the looks that the male Espada gave her, everything was normal, even her name again; there was no more Ulqui, and it was back to Ulquiorra or just Schiffer.

A big mass of soft, warm tissue bumped into her face. ''Let me guess... Harribel or Grimmjow, am I correct? And whomever it is, get out of my face with those monsters.''

The person backed away before the sentence was even done, looking flushed and embarrased--Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was obviously not used to having her chest that big, and hadn't thought twice when she saw the smaller Espada.

''S-s-sorry, Ulquiorra, I just... I'm not used to this yet, and I meant to walk past you, but--''

''It is fine, Sexta.''

''Aw. And here I thought we were finally on a first-name basis,'' the bluenette said, pouting and crossing her arms in a mock-gesture. Ulquiorra sighed, moving over to walk past her, but yet again, she blocked her way. What was this blasphemy?

The Sexta's lips came down and met hers forcefully.

(*)(*)(*)

**I know, I know, 'It's a dream, it's a dream!'. Well, it's not. Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, Kyoka Suigetsu made it seem like he was still a girl--but he's not, and before, the kiss between them in his dream WAS actually a dream. But he's a he again! ^_^' sorry for the confusion... I might take this one down since I'm not really planning to go anywhere with it... But if you like it and I get reviews, then I'll keep it and come up with **_**something. **_**Review! They make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

For everyone who has reviewed and waited... And waited... And simply WAITED on my stories, I am genuinely sorry for my laziness. I'll try to update, but I haven't really (truthfully) been into Bleach like I used to be. Hopefully my knowledge hasn't faded and I can still write about it. I'm going to try my hardest to finish the stories and get them off my plate. In fact, I'll try to write a chapter while I still have internet so you guys will have something new.

I'm sorry I'm such a fail. D:


End file.
